Caught with a wet face
by Hollow619
Summary: A officer gets more then he bargain for on top of a parking lot.


"It was a cold and dark evening, some would be in bed while others would still be enjoying their night out. However on top of a parking lot building there was a red car that was slightly moving with fog on its windows. If one would listen carefully you could hear loud moans and panting. It was very clear what was going on within the car. Which give someone a good enough reason to break up the little act. Like the cops for one. It was 10 in the evening and one officer had got a call bout a single car parked up on the roof top of the parking lot. So of course the cop came to where the car was and as it was told to him, it was rocking so slightly as well as fogged up windows so he knew what was happening. The officer walked over to the said car before getting to the left backseat window and knocked on it. You could hear a squeak of a woman as well as something ruffling. After 10 seconds of waiting the windows was roll down to see a woman with orange hair panting and looked rather wored out.

"Um good evening officer, lovely night isn't it ?" The said woman tried to say with a sweet smile although her messed up hair and slight intake of breath as well as a very flushed face was clearly showed that there was more happening in the car then she trying to let on. "Ma'm i think you know why i'm here and also that this is a public area right ?" The officer said with a stern voice, he wasn't really upset but this would be the 3rd time tonight someone did this sorta thing and honestly he wasn't always thrilled to deal with these kinda problems. Naked woman he could deal with but full grown men being but naked is a whole other story.

The woman mumbled something but nodded her head yes before looking back up at the officer. "Please officer, can you just let us off with a warning please ?" She tried her best puppy dog look but the officer didn't seem fazed by it all. He shook his head before saying out loud. "Sir can you step out of the car please ?" The said man got out of the car and came around in view of the cop. He had raven messy hair and a scar under his left eye, his clothes was still intact which he was thankful for. However as clear as day he had something going on in his shorts but that wasn't the thing that made the officer gap at him. "Hey officer, its my fault and non of my girlfriend's so could you let her off, i can take the wrap for it." The young man pleaded while the woman in the car protest clearly not wanting him to be solely to blame.

"The officer sighed and shook his head once more. "Listen i ain't gonna arrest nobody, i'll give you a warning okay, if you folks wanna.."get freaky" do it at home or something okay ?" The woman in the car bowed her head quick in the car along with the man saying in union "We will officer!" The said officer tipped his hat and walked over towards his car before opening the door he looked at the raven hair man. "Oh and you outta wipe your mouth son, ya'll get home safe okay ?" The officer got in his car and drove off. The said man tilted his head wondering what he was talking about till a loud yell from his girlfriend broke through his thoughts.

""Luffy! You didn't wipe your face when you was talking to him!?" He pressed his finger against his face and it was true, his face was still indeed wet. He nodded his head before sucking on his finger. "Yup looks like i forgot, well no worries Nami, least we not in trouble right ?" He asked as he lean over the open window before getting socked on the chin by the anger embarrassed Nami. "You idiot! Its bad enough we were caught but then you get out of the car with your face wet from you licking me!?" Nami was fuming red and it didn't help that Luffy who was rubbing his sore chin, was still not wiping off her juices off his face.

"They both came from the movies and thought being on top of a high building alone be fun. So after talking and making out for 5 mins it then lead to Luffy going down on her. When Nami say that her boyfriend knew how to work that tongue she isn't kidding. Even as mad as she is, she still felt some wetness from their early play. Luffy use his shirt to wipe his face before looking at her. "There, all gone Shishishi" Luffy chuckled as he got up and got back into the car getting in the drivers seat before stretching some. "That officer was nice thou huh ? Let us off and didn't even need to check us out or anything." Nami sighed as she got in the passager seat.

""Luff, i think when he saw your face i think that was enough reason NOT to be touching you." Luffy look at her before giving her a confused look. "Really ? I don't see the big deal thou." He said in all honesty while Nami shook her head. Leave it to him to see no issue having a cum filled set of lips and talking to a stranger as if its the most normal thing to do. As Luffy started the car Nami took notice at his shorts and saw that Luffy was still hard it seemed. She knew he was during him eating her out but assumed it had gone away even during that little event just now. Nami reached over and pressed her index finger against the bulg of his shorts looking at him. "Your gonna drive like this ?

"She asked already knowing his answer. "Yeah, i don't mind, might go away during the drive." Luffy said without really thinking bout it. Nami chuckled, it was so like him to ignore his desires over her's. She began rubbing on his covered dick and lean down some towards his shorts as Luffy looked down at her. "N..Nami, what are you doing ?" Luffy said in a startled voice. Nami kissed the front of his shorts before slowly unzipping it." Just drive and focusing on getting us home. I'll perp you up along with way.." Nami said with a sexy voice while looking up at him as she reached inside his boxers. Luffy gulped and started the car and drove. In Luffy's head as he was moaning while keeping his mind on the road, he wasn't sure to take his time getting home or going past the speed limit to get there. 


End file.
